vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicki Donovan
Victoria "Vicki" Donovan is 's sister and the first character that becomes a vampire since the Salvatore brothers arrived again in Mystic Falls. She also was and 's love interest. Damon Salvatore turned her and later staked her. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History "I really hope you're not one of those guys that now that we're together tries to change everything about me." '' Vicki was born on August 20, 1991. She was older than . She was a rebel and frustrated girl with low self esteem that used drugs as an escape route of her personal problems. She did not share her true emotions with anyone and did not think that she had a future. Vicki was quite comfortable and playful with her brother, Matt, and had much in mind what people thought about her and for this reason she refused to be with Jeremy because she was older than him. Due to the concept that she had for herself, She was of the opinion that all men want her for is sex. she developed a submissive dependence about Tyler and making it appear as if she did not care. Nevertheless, Vicki was a sensitive girl who just wanted to fit in the world and be loved, though she had a weird way of showing it.She allows Tyler to treat her badly hoping for love in return. Season One at the Mystic Grill.]] At the beginning of the school year, Vicki worked as a waitress at the Mystic Grill and had to deal with the problems occasioned to her by Jeremy Gilbert. A shared interest in sex and drugs lead Vicki to maintain a sexual relationship with Jeremy during the summer, but this ended when Jeremy develops genuine feelings for her. She tried to avoid him as much as possible and when she decided dating her former boyfriend , Jeremy became angry with her and tried to make her understand that Tyler wanted her only for sex and that he didn't really love her. After a discussion with Tyler during a party, and while walking in the woods, Vicki was attacked by and her body was found by Jeremy and Elena. that a "vampire" attacked her.]] Vicki survived the attack and while recuperating in the hospital, she claimed that a ''"vampire" attacked her. Stefan uses his compulsion to erase her attacker from her memory, but later that night, as a way to torment , Damon plays with Vicki's memories and make her believe that Stefan was who bit her. Ultimately, Damon wiped her memories of that event and his attack on her, leaving her relatively unscathed. Then Vicki blamed the incident on an animal attack and hallucinations from the pills she received from Jeremy. .]] After that, Vicki wanted to take her to the town's annual Founders Party, and reminds her that Tyler treats her like trash. After Tyler wouldn't introduce her to his family and kept her away from the party, she felt sad and broke up with him. Then she returned with Jeremy and resumed their former relationship. After living at the Gilbert House with Jeremy for over three days, Vicki stole Elena's pain pills that she received from the car accident and began to crush them up. Jeremy started to feel that like all they are ever doing was getting high and then she told him that he had better not be like those guys that after they're together, tried to change everything about her. Vicki introduced Jeremy to druggies that she hung around with in the graveyard and when Jeremy tried to get her to stop, she argued with him, saying that Jeremy was only going through a tough period in his life due to his parents' death and he'll eventually get over it. Jeremy left her and Vicki stayed in the cemetery with her drugged pals. At the night, she was unfortunate to find Damon again, who attacked her, then her friends, killing them. Vicki proved to be quite stubborn, and determined to cling to life, so Damon took her back to the boarding house with him. kills Vicki.]] Damon decided to feed Vicki some of his blood in order to help her heal so that he can pass the time having some fun with her. Vicki found the high from Damon's blood was as addictive as drugs and then they feed off of each other's blood. Vicki revealed a lot of her woes and insecurities to Damon and then he decided that the best thing for solving her poor self esteem issues would be to become a vampire and snapped her neck. Vicki became a vampire on October 15, 2009. She awoke very hungry and seeking help at Jeremy home, where Stefan realized that her conversion to a vampire had begun. Stefan tried to help her but Vicki was turned into a full vampire after feeding on Logan Fell after Damon attacked him. After transitioning into a full vampire, Vicki struggled to follow the same moral path as Stefan, especially when Damon tried to coax her into using her powers to kill and feed from humans or at least feed and erase memories. She began to behave in a volatile manner, going as far as to attack and threaten Elena. When Damon taught her to use vampire speed, Vicki fled from the Salvatore brothers and went back to her own home. She tried to get into the house but being uninvited, she couldn't enter. Her brother was relieved to see her and invited her in. Stefan showed up but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to go away. .]] At the Salvatore Boarding House, Vicki texted Jeremy to meet her at the Halloween Party at school and when they met, Vicki took him behind the school and they kiss passionately until she lost control of her vampire side after accidentally biting his lip, causing it to bleed. Elena stepped in, leading Vicki to attack her. Although Stefan tried to get them back to the party while he tried to get Vicki reorganized, Vicki got away from him. When Elena and Jeremy attempted to get back inside, Vicki knocked Jeremy aside and bit Elena, forcing Stefan to shove a broken board through her chest, killing her which left both Elena and Jeremy grief-stricken. She died on October 31, 2009. Damon erased Jeremy's memory of the incident at Elena's request, and told him that Vicki left town forever. Jeremy later read Elena's Journal and was glad his memory of her was erased as not being herself. Jeremy only wanted Anna, another vampire, to change him to find Vicki who he loves, but when Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by when her car broke down during a storm, the news left Jeremy devastated, as well as , and Kelly. Powers and Abilities Vicki was a relatively newborn vampire, which renders her as weak, and the fact that she did not consume a large enough quantity of blood points out that she had not even completed her transformation. After she fed off of Logan Fell, she became a full vampire and possessed all the natural abilities of a vampire. She didn't have a lapis lazuli ring or necklace, rendering her unable to go out in the daylight. Gallery VickiDonovan.jpg|Kayla Ewell, The actor who portrays her. Vickiannimal.jpg|Vicki attacked by an "animal". VickiLicense.png|Vicki's Driver's License. Vicki'sDream.jpg|Vicki sees Damon in her dream. VickiMatt.jpg Notes * The character of Vicki Donovan is based on the book character Vickie Bennett and who is not Matt's sister. In the novel, Vicki has a personality disorder due to the constant attacks of the vampires and is eventually murdered by a Old One vampire. * Vicki novel surname "Bennett", in the series step to be the surname of another character Bonnie Bennett. * Vickie was the first major character in the series to be killed so far. * She was the first character that was turned into a vampire since the show started. * Vicki seems to have a need to be accepted whatever the costs. Possibly seeking popularity. Also had a tendency to be self destructive. * She never knew her father but from what her mom has told her there wasn't anything good about him. * According to executive producers Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson, episodes 1-7 were denominated “The Vicki Chapter”. * Vicki is in all episodes up until the 7th episode "Haunted" where she was killed. References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Donovan Family Category:Season 1 Characters